User talk:DBear360
Hi, welcome to Mass Effect Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Fitness page. Be sure to check out our Style Guide and Community Guidelines to help you get started, and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Lancer1289 (Talk) 20:46, February 14, 2012 Power Layouts To prevent double edits, when filling out power articles for ME3, please follow the system we have in place, which can be found on Fitness (power). This will prevent needless double editing for massive formatting of the articles. Thanks. Lancer1289 21:16, February 14, 2012 (UTC) :Again, please follow the layout. This will only help everyone in the long run. Lancer1289 21:32, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Again, PLEASE follow the format on the page described. This will save a lot time and effort in the long run. We appreciate you filling in the information, but we then have to spend time and effort reformatting the article to fit into the standard. It will be much easier to just adjust all of the articles at once if they are all the same. Lancer1289 21:45, February 14, 2012 (UTC) No thank you. This is a wiki which allows for those of us to provide the information and others to edit it. So PLEASE no more talk on formats as I will not be using them as my time is valueable and is allocated to providing only the information needed. : So the fact that you cause us to have to do extra work means absolutely nothing to you then? It never crossed your mind that our time is valuable too? That the less we have to do, especially with repetitive tasks that could have been done the first time, means we have more time? Everyone's time is valuable here, not just yours contrary to what you believe, so there was no reason for that blatantly arrogant statement. I asked you to do a simple thing, and you throw it back in my face, in the process revealing what kind of person you really are. Lancer1289 15:01, February 15, 2012 (UTC) IMO you went Overboard , bordering on harassing this guy, seriously, Three ranting reminders instead of just one clear concise one? I'm begging to think that you're massive tl;dr Rants are a sign that you have OCD. Blatantly refusing a template is one thing, but you're no better if you're just going to slander the guy Kastrenzo 00:27, February 23, 2012 (UTC) The messed up part is that I was going to use the templates after the first one but then I got two more messages from him which lead me to refuse using them. Plus what is so wrong with posting and then editing later. Nothing. DLC article Please stop adding information about the Mass Effect DLC pack "From Dust" to the Downloadable Content article. The early release for this is very likely a mistake on Microsoft's part (they've done this before with other games), and until BioWare officially acknowledges the existence of the pack it must be treated as leaked information. If you continue to add this info to the Downloadable Content article, you will be blocked for violating our policy prohibiting leaked material and edit warring. Thanks. -- Commdor (Talk) 22:35, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Guess my posting on the From Ashes DLC was correct and confirmed. So it was not a leak of information. Guess most mods on here don't like it when others get information before they do. Guess I'm gonna have go back to posting anonymously again. ZING :The information was leaked at the time you added it to the articles. A few hours later, it was officially confirmed by BioWare. If you had held off on your edits, then the information could have stayed. -- Commdor (Talk) 03:38, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Just because some of us get information before it is posted on a forum does not make it any less official or officially confirmed by BioWare. So the edits should have stayed. Guess most mods on here don't like it when others get information before they do it true. :And just because you get it first, doesn't mean it is official. If you don't source your content, or source it from a leak, then it will be removed. That is site policy. :And need I say that your entire last sentence is needlessly inflammatory, unnecessary, rude as can be, and not needed here. Lancer1289 17:29, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Boy some mods on here can be rude. I thought my friend was joking around. Good thing that I'll be DBear's advise and not using this site for any information.